Turning Dark side
by Kuraineko66
Summary: Some spoilers. Sam is turning dark side weather he likes it or not, will he become Lucifer's vessel or will he die by the hands of his own brother.
1. Chapter 1

* Season 5 spoiler. I kinda added things from the season 5. Oh yes, and Bobby can walk. It depends if I will continue, Need lots of good reviews criticism is also appreciated.

"Dean?" Sam Winchester slurred into the darkness. Sitting up on the bed he remembered killing the devil. Well, almost killing the devil. He began to feel a sudden pain in his chest as he thought about Jo and Ellen, how their sacrifices meant nothing. Dean didn't answer even after Sam called out to him again. Sam's anxiety swept over and he began to fear the worse, his brother had grown tired of him and left. Just as Sam was about to search for his phone Dean stormed into the motel room.

"Sammy! What the fuck did you do? " Dean said eyes wide open at his brother. Sam was confused and even shocked that his brother was accusing him of something. Dean was always the 'its never your fault' brother towards Sam, why start accusing him now?

"What did I do? I don't remember Dean!" Sam's girlish eyes widened with fear, his brother was frightening him. Sam licked his lips and felt a warm taste trickle down his throat. Sam licked his fingers eyes closed, satisfaction stamped on his face. Dean grunted and reached for the holy water pouring it on Sam, staring at his brother with a face of dissatisfaction he shook his head letting the water fly around. Dean pulled a giant silver knife from his pocket closing in on Sam.

"You demonic shit. How dare you fucking take the form of my brother!" Dean spat the words out and a wave of grief overshadowed him. This meant that to Dean his brother was dead.

"WHAT? I am your brother!" Sam yelled backing away from the knife. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam said back against the wall now. Sam gulped, feeling the taste of pure chocolate in his mouth left him craving for more. He felt a change in himself but quickly snapped out of it. Again Dean was trying to ram a 13 inch knife into the side of his stomach.

"Don't bullshit a Winchester. How dare you fucking use my brother as a meat puppet!" For the first time Sam was terrified of his brother, in a sudden burst against the door Bobby ran in the motel room. After assessing the situation Bobby slapped his head cursing the idiocy of Dean's mildness acts  
.

"It's Sam you damn iggit" Bobby said slowly. Taking a few breaths Dean looked even more disgusted at his brother. Sam pushed his way from a death lock and headed to the bathroom only to shock himself. There at the mirror his face was covered in red gooey blood, which wasn't his. His shirt was dyed a red and his eyes changed black every time he looked at the blood.

"Oh my god" Sam walked slowly out of the bathroom tears stinging in his eyes. He had finally lost it. Turned dark side. "Dean, you have to kill me you know right?" Instead of sighing and cursing at Sam like he usually did Dean slowly pulled the gun out of his jacket pointing it at Sam. Then a gunshot rang out of the bullet leaving everyone stunned of where the bullet ended up.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry I think I use the word Sam and Dean too much. But hey their names are yummy. Seriously I'll try to stop. Also writing is fun but when my shows [LOVE ANIME] are on I have to watch them so sorry I don't feel like writing. Also I need some ideas so review :)_

_ Warning: Cursing. _

The bullet, aimed directly at Sam's torso, lodged itself into his lower leg. No one, not even Dean could believe that he just shot his brother. Bobby rushed towards him in an instant swatting his gun away and throwing it to the side of the building. Under all the cursing and Dean's occasional 'oh my god' Sam muttered something that had both Bobby and Dean terrified.

"This body will become one with me as I become one with this body. I know not of happiness for that will be forgotten and so will the loved ones surrounding me. My destiny is to become Lucifer, let him destroy the world, and destroy me because that was what I was made and born to do and neither Michael nor you will stop me" Sam's body became rigid and his eyes closed slowly.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean shook his brother violently tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't care if Bobby saw him in his weak state, all that mattered was saving his baby brother. Dean checked for a pulse and there was a very weak thump thump of his heart. Sam's breathing became heavier and his head started twitching.

"Clean him up then let him rest. There's no way were taking him to a hospital" When Dean did nothing Bobby slapped the back of his head, "Move it now or he will die."

Dean picked up his brother princess style chuckling on how he would make fun of Sam for this, of course after he woke up. He cleaned all the blood from his body silently weeping as he could hear Bobby mutter curses he had never heard off. It was his fault even though he knew someone was possessing him, that made him do what he did.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE" Sam screamed his fingers clenching into a tight fist. Dean rushed over to him bobby following closely behind.

"Sammy, I'm here. Were okay" Dean said cradling his brothers head against his shoulder. Bobby began cursing again and rummaging through his bag for a bottle of vodka. God knows Bobby loved his vodka.

"No. NO. JESSICA!!!!" Hearing Sam's dead girlfriends name come out of hiamouth with such grief made Dean want to cry. "JESS!!" Sam kept screaming her name until Bobby doused him with water. His wounds were healed instantly due to his demon blood and he bit his lip to keep it from quivering. He realized that he had made a mistake and let his dreams falter and somewhere in it he had screamed out his dead fiances name.

"Sam, what the fuck were you dreaming about?" Dean said his eyes not averting his brother. He could tell Sam didn't want to talk about it which made his instincts set off. "Sam it was obviously a memory we can use to find Lucifer."

Sam shook his head pushing Dean off of him. He absolutely would not tell Dean that he loved, still loves a girl who had haunted him every single day. It had stopped when he had made a deal , but even that wasn't enough for the revenge seeking girlfriend. Bobby places his big hand on Dean's shoulder and shook his head lightly. He refused to give in so easily, he would fight for his brother and resist the temptation of joining team douche bag. Satin himself.

"Nothing. I'm okay. Were okay. It was nothing" Sam said trying to convince his brother. He desperately wanted to tell them how his nightmares were scaring the shit out of him but he couldn't.

"Sam. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Dean said a few tears streaking down his eyes. This time Sam had to be the big brother, to be fearless and calm even though he was afraid.

"Dude, seriously? Bitch" Sam said reversing the roles for a bit. That brought a chuckle out of both Bobby and Dean, and he needed them to laugh now and be terribly pissed later.

"Don't push your luck Samantha" Sam smile faded, how he hated that name. Sam sighed getting up. "You going to get laid? I mean you just got shot. Have a little fun Sammy." Sam's smile widened, partially because the only person he wanted to have sex with was dead.

He stepped out side and Bobby and Dean decided it was best for him right now. He heard a crack and quickly looked around him paranoia swept through him like a fire resisting to be put out. It took Sam a few minuets to ease down and let go of the gun he had in his pocket. He suddenly felt something over his mouth and he passed out only to wake up to a pair of really pissed of demon eyes. Lucifer had found him again, and this time he wasn't going to be let off with a baby deal. He wanted his vessel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for my errors. HAPPY THANKSGIVING. _

_ Warning : Rape. I have problems :( anyway, Sorry this is a little rushed. _

"Sam Winchester, so we meet again" Lucifer smiled at him, a smile that seemed to break Sam in an instant. He wanted to cry, to laugh, and to scream at the same time. "You never paid me back did you?"

"The deal was, you saved my brother and I do want you want and you wanted me to kill someone so I did it. The deal is over,"Sam said trying to hold back his fear.

"Ah yes, but I want more from you. See Sam. I'm an angel I wouldn't lie but I didn't tell you the whole truth. Did I say I only wanted one thing? You agreed without looking into it and now I get to do anything I want" Lucifer whispered in his ear.

He nodded at the two blonde males next to his vessel and they immediately undressed Sam. They tied his hands onto the left and right upper part of the cross. His feet were left hanging leaving unbearable pain on his arms.

"Please! STOP!" Sam screamed as the blondes guys began to rub his body. He couldn't believe it, he was being raped. At a church of all places! "Nnn" Sam moaned cursing himself for letting them think he enjoyed it.

"I will make you say yes sooner or later. You just better hope I don't kill Dean in the process" Somewhere in his mind he forced himself to go into a deep sleep and he could've sworn he heard Jessicas innocent laugh.

"Call the ambulance," Sam was conscience now trying to get up. He felt a vivid smooth piece of clothing cover his bare body. "Sir? Are you okay?"

He tried to answer but he couldn't form the words, couldn't remember the words, couldn't remember any words for that matter. Taking one deep breath of air he plummeted back into the dark swearing that he could hear Jessica's voice along the way.

"Shit," Dean cursed, punching the door he continued "Where the fuck is my fucking little brother!" He cursed and he cursed not giving two shits about the adults and children staring at him. Bobby left he went to go on another case, of course Dean didn't tell him Sam was missing. His ringtone started playing on his phone and he answered, contemplating on cursing out the incoming caller.

"Mr. Winchester? Were calling to inform you that your brother Sam has been placed in the ICU at the Ivy league hospital. We would li-" Dean pressed the end button before the doctor even finished and he raced to his car and drove like a maniac. Dean had this empty pit in his stomach, growing more fiercer and dangerous by the second.

Dean pushed the people in front of him, kicked the doors open, and even ran up the stairs to get to his brother faster. 4 stair cases later he had reached his dying brother, of course it took him a few minuets to catch his breathe and to actually locate Sammy. Hoping he was even on the right floor he asked the cute nurse for a Sam Winchester.

"Sorry hun. He's on the 13th floor. Room 26" She replied. When Dean looked around for the floor number he was on she gave a sweet light giggle "This is the 2nd floor"

Dean gave her a look that could kill even the devil. Finally scumming into laziness he slowly walked to the elevator. Ding, the elevator was at his level and he forced himself to press 13 his eyes slowly closed.

_ It's your fault. Sammy is almost dead because of you! _The startled Dean almost shot the elevator key board.

_IT'S YOUR FAULT HE MADE THE DEAL! ASK HIM! ASK HIM WHAT THE DEAL WAS THEN ACCEPT YOUR FATE. _

Before Dean could answer the elevator stopped on Sam's floor. Too preoccupied to care that he was hearing voices he rushed into Sam's room.

"Dean!?" Sammy's smile made him feel like a brand new person. He looked okay so why was he in the ICU? Dean asked this question to myself. "Before you say anything. I'm 100 percent fine"

"What the fuck happened?"

"I don't remember" Sam said trying to make his smile look real, Dean wasn't suppose to know he was here. He remembered all too well but telling his brother he was raped by guys, in a church, after making a deal wasn't on his to do list. The doctor walked in just before Dean could call his bluff.

"Who are you?" A black haired doctor asked.

"His brother Dean Winchester" She looked at him then at Sam. Rolling her eyes she began to move towards Sam.

"What's wrong with him doc?" The doctor said nothing so he asked again only more aggressive. "What the fuck is wrong with my brother?" She flinched at his gaze.

"I can't enclose that information to you. Only family" Dean looked confused. " Oh wait! Your the secret brother. I'm so sorry it's just that Sam said he didn't have family, when we checked he did so we called." Dean looked at his brother getting ready to say many things even demons wouldn't say. "Oh yes. He's fine, but we'd like for you to know how he got here"

She put her chart on the ground.

"A priest found him, his body was whipped and there were multiplee wounds that indicated ra-"

"NO!" Sam screamed grabbing his head "Don't. Say. Anything else. Please!" She nodded and walked away.

"Sam, What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked in sympathy. Why would his brother keep things from him.

"Nothing. Look I'm fine let's get the hell out of here. Hospitals creep me out," Dean stared at his brother. He would definitely get the truth out of him even is he had to torture him for it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's been forever since I updated. I forgot about this. Review if you think I should end this one or continue. Okay, I'm saying this right now spoilers may occur and I changed the point of view because I don't really feel the 3rd person. I think this is rushed but idk._

"Dude," I complained as the metallica music blasted in the car. After a few seconds of being unheard I forced my soar body forward letting a small groan and sitting back into my chair. Dean quickly noticed and lowered the music. Dean glared waiting for a response, he still wanted to know who or _what_ caused his brother to go in ICU.

"Some things are better left unsaid" I noticed Dean looked at me newly, he looked at me like he wanted to run away. He feared me. I felt the buble of my anger rise even more.

"The last time you kept a secret from me you ended up turning into some kind blood junkie. Oh and let's not forget killing Lilith and letting Lucifer escape, would you like to try and kill god now?"

"Stop the car Dean"

"Are you fucking out of your mind? Were in the middle of no where trying to track down a demon because YOU INSISTED AND WE STILL HAVE TO DO THE HUNT WHICH WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF" Dean sighed, all he wanted to do was find out what happened to his baby brother. I glared at him tensing up more.

"Fuck you" Dean was taken back by the curse. I guess its because I cursed, his no-cursing-because-its-bad brother had just said fuck. He was about to say something that would probably leave him with a broken nose when something had hit his windshield. Immediately he stopped his car and ran out checking if his baby was fine. I slowly walked out of the car and towards the thing that was covered in blood.

"Owwwwwwww" The girl slowly raised her head "Impalas really pack a punch" Without a sound I put the knife Ruby had to kill demons to the girls neck. I knew this demon, even thought I was in love with her until she betrayed me that is.

"Woah, Woah, Easy there Sammy You called me remember?" Slowly walking towards his brother Dean put his hands in front of him ready for a fight.

"Hey! Dean-o" Oh, he knew that annoying bitch voice from anywhere. "Miss me?" Dean lunged at the demon.

"STOP" I grabbed the hand that had been lunged at Ruby and twisted it until Dean screamed out. Ignoring his brothers 'what the fuck' spasms I talked directly to Ruby. "Who are they and where are they"

"Mat and Mike and believe it or not there looking for you too" Ruby grinned. She just loved rape reunions I thought.

"I want you to go back and tell them if I ever find them those fuckers they will think hell is a fucking amusement park" Ruby said nothing. How dare she not listen to me after everything she put me through. Again, the anger swept over my body.

"You know. I loved it when you were angry, especially during sex" That made Dean snap back to reality. His baby brother. Slept. With her! He was furious.

"Yea, and I loved it when you gave me your blood but we don't see that happening now do we?" My face held no expression as Ruby raised her eyebrows in confusion. I guess I was never the one to talk dirty, replaying that sentence in my mind I let out a light chuckle.

"Okay, you guys lost me at Fat and Dyke" Dean said rubbing his wrists. I almost strangled him, how could he make a joke in this situation. Then I realized I still didn't tell him and I NEVER will.

"It's Mike and Mat chuckles" Ruby glared at Dean, thoughts coming to a stop when Sam intervened.

"I don't give a shit the names tell them to met me at Creevanta lake at 6 and maybe I wont torture them"

"Fine, But oh dear Sam remember what your promise was to us now" I remembered. Sadly just how much of a promise I made, I just hope lucifer doesn't want to collect right now.

"Promise?" Ruby held her breath forgetting Dean was there. She gulped, look like that wasn't something she was suppose to say.

"It doesnt matter" I didn't want to lie. I really didn't but with my fucked up scense of justice I had to.

"You promised a god damn demon something. Are you still high on blood?" Dean said glaring at me. "Oh shit. Your went to a fucking cross road didn't you. The doctors said I wasn't going to die so why didn't you just leave me. Fucking, now we-" I was aggrevated why didn't he just shut the hell up.

"I didn't go to a cross road demon"

"Oh yea then what demon did you go to? Lilith. Is she game now?" Dean is really getting on my nerves.

"Dean, I said yes and I swear on my fucking name if you keep pissing me off I'll send you right back to hell" Oh shit. Did I just say that? It's not what I meant. Why isn't my mouth moving. Say sorry! God damn it DEAN.

"I don't know you anymore. You've become a monster" Everything went sielent. Ruby stopped her snickering and I stopped my not heard apologizing.

"You don't know me brother because if you did then you would've known that I said yes to Lucifer. You would've known that Mike& Mat raped me and yes I am doing this for my god damn revenge because I like killing Dean!" Dean sat there motionless. This isn't what I wanted to say. What the hell is going on. "DEAN I HATE YOU"

My words rang out, and it even surprised me. How could I say that to the brother that has tooken care of me all my life. Dean just stood there as shocked as Ruby was. Great, I managed to shock a demon.

"It's okay because Mom didn't hate me, niether did Jess but I guess since you killed them they don't count" His words were repedatly plaid in my mind. So that was it, he thought I killed both of them. It was my fault I always knew it but now it's like its been confirmed.

"I hate to break up the little bitch fight but we have company" Ruby said standing in between me and my brother.

I turned my head around and there in clear distance was the thing we were suppose to hunt. The thing that had people turn on eachother and sooner or later ended up killing eachother. I knew we were screwed I just didn't realize how much when Dean took his gun and put it in the back of my head. The funny part was, I wanted him to pull the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright. Sorry guys a lot has been happening in my life that literally blows but I finally had the time and right mood to write again. Sorry if this is mostly Sam/limp/sad because I love Sammy drama3. Anyway, I will try to update regularly. ALERT: spoilers and cursing.

**PREVIOUSLY:** I knew we were screwed I just didn't realize how much when Dean took his gun and put it in the back of my head. The funny part was, I wanted him to pull the trigger.

* * *

As I contemplated how screwed I was to even call this demon bitch back from hell Dean contemplated where to put the bullet in me. I didn't know this because I had regained the powers that were wiped from me ever since I let Lucifer out. I knew this because he actually said it. Out loud. With a sick twisted little grin planted right on his face.

"Now Dean. Tell little Sammy how much you love him" The creature said never once taking his eyes off me. I tried to move, tried to get away but Dean nudged my head with his gun reminding me how screwed I was. I glanced at Ruby who made no attempt to help us and decided she wanted to sit and watch my brains be splattered out on the floor.

"Sam, I was the perfect big brother. I protected you, fed you, raised you and trusted you. How do you repay me? By fucking some demon whore, setting Lucifer free, oh yea and getting hooked on _demon _blood" I couldn't reply. It was as if every one of my worst doubts, my worst deeds were being unraveled again. The over bearing guilt and the pain I caused Dean made me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"What else do you have to tell Sammy Dean?" The creatures eyes turned green and a viper tongue appeared from his teeth.

"Sammy?" I turned around my forehead now facing the gun, in hopes Dean had reverted back which was not the case. "Sammy, how could you do that to me? How could you chop and smash my trust in you? But that's not the biggest concern Sam. It's why did mom even want to fucking save you. Why did she even put her life on the line to save some ingrate little shit who doesn't know anything!"

How could I? With every accusation my anger kept boiling but keeping my emotions in check was harder to do with a very cocky Ruby. Suppressing her giggles she brushed back her orange hair. I shouldn't have even summoned her here, but with my track record of revenge and her track record of training people to use their powers it was hard not to.

"Dean, please snap out of it" I gave him the puppy dog eyes. I saw something change in his facial expression then when he lowered the gun I sprang into action. I pulled out my own gun from the back of my pants and aimed at him.

"If you move I swear to god I will shoot you," I said trying to tint my voice with aggression. A small sadistic grin formed on Dean's lips as he threw down his own gun. He took a step foreword and I took a step backwards. This continued for about 4 more steps then I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make me shoot him, probably something to bring me more guilt. Well, the only thing I can do is give him his wish right. Without a moments hesitation I brought the back of my gun towards his head and with a loud bang he was passed out.

"This isn't the last of me Winchester. Trust me, when I am out for some one I get that some one. Oh and Sam, Lucifer said it's either say yes or watch your brother die" The creature said with a hiss. He vanished soon after that.

"Son of a bitch. Okay, Rubes help me get him into the car" I looked at her expectantly and she flinched under my gaze. After a few seconds of debating she came over and helped me get my brother into the car. I sighed, I was really not in the mood to drive.

"I'll drive. It's the least I can do," I gave her the keys to the impala and I limped myself into the passenger seat. "Just don't tell Dean I drove his baby when he wakes up"

"Oh trust me there's no way in hell he's ever finding out" Just as I said that he stirred and sat up with a shocked/worried expression. Ruby looked like she wanted to tear open the car door and run (A/N: Because we all know how Dean is with his car) as far away from Dean as she could. But soon after he was awake he settled down in the back seat and his snores were heard _very _loudly.

"Do you know what that thing was?" Ruby asked glancing every 4 seconds at me. I knew what it was I just didn't think I could tell her, I mean she did get me to free Lucifer.

"Yea, let's just think of that as a debt collector. I think I appreciate that more than the hell hounds" Ruby looked at me and her eyes went wide as shock and realization set in. "I made a deal with that fucking jerk off angel Lucifer"

"Something's wrong with you Sam and I sure as hell don't mean the demon blood." My heart skipped two beats and did a full reverse.

"What do you mean?" Play it off cooly. Act like you don't know anything and maybe she'll mind her own business and go back to doing what demons do best.

"I mean. You don't seem like the you I remember. Your angrier, more violent, and your more-" She seemed to be looking for the right word. Don't say evil. Don't say evil. Don't say "And your more evil" Well, doesn't god have it out for me.

I didn't reply. Most likely because I knew what she was saying was 100 percent true. I thought maybe now was a good time to tell her I've been seeing my _very_ dead girlfriend, or is it ex-girlfriend. Debating wether Jess was still my girlfriend or ex-girlfriend was way better than sitting in a car with a very jumpy demon. Every bump on the road and she almost hyperventilated.

When we finally arrived at the nearest motel Ruby ran inside to get a room. What a little suck up I thought. Sighing I gently placed Dean's arm over my shoulder and slowly got him out of the car. Taking little baby steps we finally reached the other end of the parking lot where the rooms were held when Ruby came out holding a key. Half jogging half walking she showed us to our rooms. Once inside I placed Dean on the bed.

"Hey Ruby," She looked at me and I continued, "Do you know why Lucifer did that to me? And do you know why I- I've been seeing Jess?"

Ruby gulped. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she began to tell me why all this was happening to me now. Little did I know after she told me I wanted to run back to Lucifer and say yes, just as long as I made _him_ pay.

* * *

Sam: If they won't kill you for the cliffie I will!

Fangirl: Do you want Dean to choke on pie?

Sam: What?

Fangirl: Do YOU want Dean to choke on apple pie?

Sam: .........damn..

_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED :) AND FRIENDLY CRITISISM**_


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka: Sorry guys it's been so long!

Sam: Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill

Dean: What did you do to my brother you bitch!

Haruka:*Runs away* Im sorry! *trips and falls into a pothole and dies*

-In hell-

Lucifer: You know why your here?

Haruka: No! Go away

Lucifer: Your here because you didn't update sooner

Haruka: NOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**DEANS POV**

Great. I had a headache, my throat burned as if it was on fire, and for some reason I am over annoyed with my brother. I clutched my head with my right hand while shitting up which was a very very bad idea. It felt like I had a freaking stereo in my head turned to maximum volume.

"Easy tiger, get up too fast and you'll lose your stripes,"

Shit. I knew that voice. I wanted to strangle that demons trachea, possibly sending her to hell in the most gruesome way.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She simply rolled her eyes and sat back down on the radiator. I sighed, this demon had to be the most annoying reptile bi-

"Your brother called me here. You know it was weird that lil sam had the juice to get me out of the pit but then again he was my student and after his and Lucifers deal I bet he isn't even your brother anymore. I bet he lost." Having my witty remarks halted due to the slight concussion I had my mouth gaped in surprise. Sam had to be human right? My Sam would never give his soul for.... okay never mind that. One thing is for sure though this bitch was lying right through her teeth about something.

"Where's Sam?" I asked in the harshest tone I could muster. So many questions ran through my mind and without Sam they would never be answered.

"Well Sammy went to go get supplies fo-" She was cut off my the sound of the door closing loudly. She stiffened and bit her lip in fear. What was going on to make Ruby, the demon who's afraid of no demons, cower in fear.

"It's Sam," I turned my head around to see Sam, covered in dirt and mud, with a small smile on his face. "How ya holding up Dean?"

"Im just peachy. My head is pounding worse than it did when you told your speech for the 9th grade. I feel like I've been told something important but can't remember any of it. Oh and let's not forget Ruby who claims you brought her back from the inferno." His smile disappeared and his expression was hard as he raised an eyebrow at Ruby. His hand which was holding on the a green bag he was carrying for dear life dropped to the ground. I watched as the contents spilled out into the floor. What the fuck was going on?

* * *

**SAM POV**

So Ruby did tell him that I dragged her ass out of hell. I looked over to her with my eyebrow raised and she closed her eyes expecting to be tortured. Which I would. Soon. Dropping my green duffle bag onto the floor I stared at Deans horrified expression. Of course he'd be horrified, the knifes were covered in demon blood.

"Ruby, get him and lets get this ceremony started. Where going to kill Lucifer today," Ruby hesitated until I made a motion of snapping my hands. She scurried away only to be back seconds later carrying a mountain of things that I couldn't identify.

"Sammy..." Dean trailed off in a pained expression. I forced back a wave to cry and tell him everything that sadistic bastard did to me. I had to be the stronger brother for once.

"It'll be okay Dean. I've always been a sucker for revenge" Dean squinted his eyes at the yet part. He tried to get up but laid back down due to pain. "In care you're wondering, were at Creevanta lake in a house Ruby's friend owned" I looked at the clock on my wrist. Good it's almost 6, Mat and Mike would be here any minuet. Where the hell was Ruby though? If she ditched I swear on my name I'll tort-

"Relax, I feel your anger from across the street," Ruby said dragging the creature whom tried to get Dean to kill me. He tried to kick but with 40 witch talisman sealing you it was no use. "Are we ready?" Nodding I went over to Ruby and took the creature by his hair and picked up a knife from the green bag. Adding salt to it I put it on the creatures throat. The lights started flickering and soon too pretty pissed and amused faces popped in the middle of the living room.

"Hello Matt. Mike" I said grinning at them. "I assume you want your brother back right?" They looked at the creature in my hand and one of them screamed out Mazy. So it's name was Mazy huh? I pressed the knife harder into Mazy's throat making him scream out in pain.

"Please! STOP! Surely you know we will do everything to protect our brother so please, leave my little brother alone" Mike said eyes wide in fear for his little brother. Forgetting that Dean was here. Forgetting that Ruby was here. Forgetting I was human, I began to pierce Mazy's neck. He screamed as the salt went into his body and Mat moved forward but was pushed back by my abilities. "You made me pay, so ill make you pay. And then when your at your lowest I'll pick you up and do it again. I will make hell seem like an escape and have you begging at my feet. For now though, let's start with basics" I cocked Mazy's head back and took the knife and carved my initials into his throat. This was just the beginning.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. **

**And since Im currently trying to escape hell because of my lack of writing it might take a while for next update....... **


	7. Chapter 7

Me: IM BACK FROM HELL :) know you've missed me right?

Sam: Not really * Cleaning blood from his hands *

Me: Im going to let you get raped again then...

Sam: * Uses demonic powers to blow my head off *

Me: muahaha, I can still right in here. They bought a computer for me! YOUR DEAD PRETTY BOY

Sam: ... shit

I wont update in a while since I have regents... booo! Could you believe Im in 8th grade... neither could I! Anyway.. oh and im starting a new book. IDEAS FOR MY NEW BOOK WOULD BE APPRECIATED.

P.S: In my version they did not kill Ruby. Why? Because she should be slowly fried and cut in hell...doncha think?

* * *

**SAM POV**

As I carved my initials into Mazy I felt no remorse for what I was doing. Acually Im pretty sure my sences and emotions went viod. I heard Matt and Mike scream curses and as they tried to approach me I pulled on Mazy's hair as a warning signal. I was very pissed and the only person who saw me this pissed were Lilith and the yellowed eye demon and well there kinda dead.

"Wow. You guys are terrible as Lucifers own death reepers. Or maybe I'm just that powerfull."

Pulling Mazy's face closer to mine as I stepping in front of him I began talking to him once more, "Do you think I'm powefull reeper?"

"Y-y-yes, very powerful Sam. I mean Samuel" I gave him a menacing glare that meant 'if he used my full name again i'd call the hell hounds on him and make it very _very_ painful'. " Im sorry . Boss Winchester. Im sorry! PLEASE LET ME GO"

The demon began sobbing and I stepped away from him and sighed at this pitiful demon. Honestly, Lucifer couldn't find better people to destroy the lives of millions. And weren't reepers suppose to be nuetral. What bull shit was that.

"You sick sadistic bastard! Let my brother go and we'll leave you and your brother over there," The demon pointed to Dean who was staring at me in a horrified expression that would've broke my heart. If I had a heart that is. "Alone"

"Hmmm... Let me think about that. No, no, oh wait no" I said giving them my best creepy smile I had in me. It probally worked because Mike's eyes started to tear a little bit, and I THOUGHT demons couldn't cry.

"Sammy..." Dean trailed off not knowing what else to say. Who could say anything? I was torturing a demon. The kid who used to worry over missed homework and late projects was torturing a demon to the point where it cried.

"Okay. I'll make a deal. I'm going to kill one of you" I nodded towards Matt and Mike " And I'll let Mazy and the one I don't kill go. Sound fair?"

Both Demons nodded just wanting to get Mazy away from me. I almost laughed at the thought. I let go of Mazy but not before carving a big happy face onto his cheeck. See I wasn't scary, it could've been a demon face. Ironic.

"Get out of here Mazy we'll _both_ be there soon," Matt said having total confidence in himself. If only he knew.

"You seem very confident of yourslves. Anyway, I'm only going to kill one of you... unless both of you attack me."

Matt scoffed. He obsiously thought he was stronger again I almost laughed at this.

"Okay since it seems your both going to attack me I'll just kill you both" Not even a second after hearing this and the two idiot brothers were racing at me at an icrediable speed. I swore they were vampires which would explain their lack of inteligence (A/N SORRY FOR DISSING VAMPIRES).

Matt swung his had at me at an attempt to cut off my head which failed miserably of course he thought he accually got my head. What a rookie reeper.

"I'll admit your fast. But Im faster" With a smile I pushed him towards me and with my mind I blew his arm off. He screamed in pure agony but I just smiled and laughed. "Don't be a bitch. It didn't hurt as much as what you did to me"

"You monster. How dare you do that to him!" I sighed and turned to face Mike, with a quick flick of my wrist his leg blew up. His blood spattered against the floor and I sighed.

"Im kinda bored. This isn't as fun as carving up your little brother, but I guess a promise is a promise" I cracked my fingers and streched my arms letting out a overdue yawn. A snap of my fingers and Matt's other arm blew up. The screams of agony continued and I enjoyed it.

"Okay, I'm done. I'll kill you both now," I snapped my fingers once again and this time Matt's head exploded, his blood flying onto Mike's face. I felt a pang of guilt as I looked at the remaining brothers mortified expression. The guilt quickly, and I mean quickly, went away.

"Your next," I snapped my fingers and before the grief-stricken brother's head exploded I swore I heard him say something. Acually he said thank you. Thank you for what I have no clue. All I know is it was time to deal with Dean.

**DEAN'S POV**

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD! I JUST SAW MY LITTLE FREAKING BROTHER EXPLODE BODY PARTS WITH HIS MIND. My mind was jambled and my heart racing like a horse. I was afraid, no thats not the right word, I was terrified of Sam. Sam Winchester was not a human anymore and by all means was he was going to explain this _all _to me.

"Hey, Dean. I kinda, uh, forgot you were there for that. So um, I -er... Im sorry?" Sam, obsioulsy shivering. He bit his mouth and waited. Waited for the verbal assault that came for everytime he fucked up. The thing was, I wansn't dad.

"Why?..." It was the only thing that processed in my brain. Why. Why did you leave for stanford? Why did you leave me for Ruby? Why did you leave hunting? Why, Why, Why and not How could you.

"I made a promise, more like a bet with Lucifer" There was silence for the next few minuets. Then I literaly exploded.

"YOU FUCKING DID WHAT?A BET WITH SATIN! JESUS CRIST ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" There was only one simple reply from Sam and then he explained to me why he did everything he did.

** THE END. **

...JK, Im not that cruel.

"No Dean. I bet him that if you lived through the werewolf (A/N: Made the incident up) slashing then he'd leave us alone and If you didn't then I'd be his vessle. I said no cheating but he didn't promise me that he wouldn't. I swear I thought you were going to live!"

I didn't live? That means that I must have died but Im sure I lived. I mean I am here now right?

I was so confused and I guess my face showed my expressions despite my will.

"You died. I prayed to god that you be saved or that I would destroy every angel I saw and then I'd come after him. I guess he listening to my request huh?"

"Request? More like demand. Your literally threatened god Sam" I looked at my brother in awe, completely forgetting the last few seconds that went by, and smiled. Sam had threatened God for him.

"Yea I guess so. Anyway, Lucifer came to collect and when I wouldn't give he sent his men to do things to me" Not understanding the whole meaning of 'doing things' to my little brother I edged him to continue.

"Mat and Mike. They, um, raped me" Sam whispered the last part and as my eyes went wide in shock instantly I knew he regretted telling me.

"Sam, I want you to tell me everything now or I swear I'll go ninja on your as" Earning a warm laugh from my brother I grinned tryign to keep my sanity in check.

"Okay okay. They chained me up and raped me and they found me like that, the police that is. I drank a lot of demon blood so I could kill those fuckers. I couldn't live with myself if that happened to yo-" I saw him hesitate and he changed what he was about to say, "other people. It's okay Dean I'll go into the safe house (A/N: Totally forgot what you call that metal room that Bobby built) willingly this time.

"I love this touchy feely moment but _my_ father will be here soon and you are so not taking him on with a bad headache and lack of blood" She crossed her arms and I knew she was right. Were going to have to regroup. It seems like Dean and I were thinking the same thing because both of us nodded.

"Were going to go to Bobby's place," I said fear in my eyes "And were going to put me in containment"

* * *

**TBC: NEXT CHAP IS LAST I PROMISE**

Disclaimer: I own supernatural... in my head... =[

-REVIEW, RATE, STORY ALERT.! THANKS


	8. I gave up

Holy crap. I seriously forgot about this story. Whoops. Anyway, glad to know I passed all my regents and have successfully avoided high school drama... kinda... :/

66 days.

On the first day, I was fine.

The second day I was suffering.

The fourth day I was screaming for me to be released.

But on the 10th day I was trying to kill myself.

They all tried to help me but I just couldn't stop wanting the demon blood. It was so good, it was an addiction that I didn't think I could get rid of. I gave up.

66 days.

Dean went on a hunt by himself on the 20th day and was seriously wounded. On the verge of death Castiel had told me. I had to save him but I couldn't leave the panic room. Everyone was expecting him to die soon and they all refused to let me see him. I had to save him.

Dean. Dean. DEAN! I kept screaming in my head. When the screaming stopped I knew, I gave up.

66 hopeless days.

On the 26th day Dean was still alive, bearly, but he was awake. He wanted to talk to me and so they took him to see me. He knew. He **knew**. He fucking knew about the deal. How I promised to give the devil, the fucking devil, my soul. My body. My heart. Nothing worked out. Dean was alive but my destiny was altered. I _was _dying. I told him I was sorry. I told him that the reason I've been hearing Jess's voice was because she knew too. She knew that when I finally do die I'm not going to heaven. He looked at me with eyes that I had never seen. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. I was going insane. I knew it, Dean knew it, the whole world knew it. Lucifer's vessel was finally breaking. I gave up.

66 fucking days.

On the 30th day the demon blood started attacking me. It hurt. I screamed, begged, cried for someone to come and help me. No one did.

Silence. That's what I had when I screamed out my brothers name. They gave up on me. More importantly, I gave up.

66 days of torture.

On the 40th day Ruby visited. I didn't know how she got it so she told me. No one was here anymore. The clothes and books Bobby had were all gone. Dean was gone. Castiel was gone. Everything I loved was gone. I ordered her to released me but she refused. It was for my own good after all. I kissed her but for some reason I heard screaming. She was gone. I gave up.

66 days of hell.

On the 50th day Lucifer visited me. I thought we killed him so of course I'd be surprised. He didn't hurt me or try to make me be his vessel. He told me I was released from the deal. Dean. Where's Dean? He smiled and told me that I didn't need his help to become what I already was. I gave up.

66 days of pain.

On the 51st day I heard screaming upstairs and a gunshot go off. A few seconds of strained hearing and Castiel appeared before me.

"Bobby Singer has been shot" He said. No expression. 33 pieces of my heart broke. Bobby was my second father. I asked Castiel who did it and why. He shook his head and gave me a glare similar to Deans. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. I gave up .

66 days of not knowing.

Where the hell was my brother?

On the 65th day Dean visited me. His eyes were filled with grief. He told me that Bobby had switched the deal. He was in hell for me. Dean saw the disgusted look in my face and I guess it finally hit him. I was always his little brother. He hugged me for the first time. The 65th day was one filled with blessings. I didn't give up on that day.

66 days are over.

It's the 66th day and Dean let me go. I was clean, I've been clean since the 30th day. Somethings wrong with Dean I said to myself as he took me to a mountain we used to go to when we were kids. I remember the event that took place a year ago.

"_Wow. That's always a beauty when we see it right Dean?" I said giving off my smile. Dean wasn't smiling though. He hasn't been in a while. _

"_Sammy, I have something to say," I looked at Dean's face, "Bobby wasn't killed because of the deal you made with him" _

I should've known. We couldn't go back to the way we were could we?

"_W-w-what do you mean?" I said nervously. _

"_You killed Bobby. You were so fucked up on that damn demon blood and- and Lucifer came. We didn't think he knew where you were. He let you out Sam. You killed Bobby. You were hyped up on Ruby's blood. " _

"_No I couldn't have-" The pictures playing in my mind. Bobby begging for me to stop. Ruby screaming at me. Calling me a monster. I deluded myself. I forced myself to believe in those 66 days I didn't go crazy. _

_Dean pulled out a gun, the gun I gave to him as a present, and aimed it at me. _

Hey Dean? Can you here me from where you are?

_He shot me. In the head. I was slowly dying and he was pulling away from the scene with the impala. _

I saw you kill yourself Dean but yet your in heaven. Where I belong. Where WE belong. Why did you leave me? Didn't you promise that we'd be together? …...

You fucking liar. Your looking down on me. Your now the king of heaven. Im the king of hell. Were no longer brothers Dean. That is exactly why we have no remorse for when we fight each other.

You didn't win Dean. You never did. I just gave up.


End file.
